Change of Heart
by Kietana89
Summary: Hinata the shy and timid girl gets constantly beat up by her father. Just when she thinks there is no way out she meets Gaara on one fateful night. Will Gaara be able to save her from her horrible life and learn to love anyone else but himself?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Change of Heart**

_Prologue_

It's a cold night as the harsh rain falls on her frail body. Making her clothes stick to her small form, and her raven hair attached to the sides of her face. She looks at the black ocean below her; when her body leans closer to falling over the edge to a very much welcomed death. Yes she was finally going to be free of him. The girl was unfazed by a pair of bright headlights approaching her. She closes her pupil less eyes and falls over the edge. Suddenly her body smashes into hard concrete of the bridge she was standing on. Someone has a hold of her right wrist trying to pull her back over.

"No! Let me go…I have no reason to live." She said trying to break free of his grasp that was only getting tighter.

"Bullshit! Everyone has a reason to live!" He said staring into her now widened eyes.

She was starting to feel scared from his stare and she felt him tug her body easily back over to the safe side of the bridge.

"Why in the hell were you jumping off a damn bridge?" the teen boy asked her, but she pays no attention for she was staring at the red eclipse that was parked in the middle of the road.

[AN: I'm not really into cars, so if you can think of a cooler car for Gaara to drive, then by all means, please let me know. XD ]

'_How lucky am I for him to come along and save my life?' _Hmph, she was never blessed with such a thing.

"Let me give you a ride home." The boy asked her.

'_Then I would have to explain why a boy was dropping me off at my house to my father.'_ "N-No T-Thank you, that wont b-be n-necessary."

'_Idiot, Why am I stuttering?!' _She notices unfamiliar warmth on her wrist. The teal eyed teen follows her gaze and realizes he is still holding her wrist; then he jerks his hand away and walks to the passenger side of his car. He opens the door and grabs an object and goes back to the girl.

"Here at least take this." He hands her a red umbrella, and she slowly takes it.

[AN: If you haven't figured it out yet. His favorite color is red.]

He quickly turns back and walks back to his car while closing the door.

"Your welcome."

The girl jumps at the sound of his voice and whispers a small "Thank you."

She watches him get into the car, and drives off into the night. She stands there in the pouring rain while still trying to process what just happened. A loud thunder clap broke her out of her small trance. She then hurriedly popped open the umbrella, and walks back home, also known as her new hell. Her family had just moved her to konoha. He got promoted to an F.B.I agent and decided to move to a much nicer city. My sister Hanabi, she got everything she wanted and was treated like a queen. All because she was much stronger than I am.

'_At least I have to admit that one.' _

Hinata was a shy, timid and weak. Her father [well if you could even call him such a title to her] always put her down and said she was basically _useless_. Her father and Hanabi treated her like shit. She would always get beat up even for the simplest things. Like forgetting to take out the trash or not having dinner ready on time.

She was coming up to her house now; all the lights were out. Hinata let out a sigh of relief. It was going to be a peaceful night. She wouldn't have to suffer another beating because she was home late. Hinata sluggishly went inside and up to her room. She striped off her clothing and put on some fresh ones. When she got into bed, her aching body relaxed a little.

'_It feels like I haven't gone to bed for weeks.' _Hinata stared at the star lit sky through her window and thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow she was going to start Konoha High. If anything she could start over there and make lots of friends and put her old self behind her. She had her doubts but she would try her very best. Feeling tired she closed her eyes while turning on her side facing the window. A pair of teal eyes flashed in her head. She couldn't help now thinking about earlier events.

_"…Everyone has something to live for!"_ Those words echoed in her mind over and over again. She only wishes she had a face to match with those eyes. Hinata could only remember his eyes for some reason. They were really beautiful…She hoped she could meet this person again, because she had wanted to thank him for saving her. After all her new life at school could give her something to live for.

* * *

So there it is folks.

I really want to hear [or read in this case] your ideas for Gaara's new car. [looks at you with puppy eyes. OR HINATA WILL END UP WITH NARUTO [jus kidding] no but seriously i want to know.

PLEASE REVIEW! so i can improve on my writting people. that is if i need to. SO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON! also i jus wanna know what you think about my story. good or bad.

and i will post another chapter soon. So until then. bye bye


	2. Chapter 1: Guide

Hey guys! well this was quick! I just could not wait to get the next chapter uploaded. First of all I want to thank the ones who left me a review, favorited my story and put it as an alert...hey that lets me know you liked it and it makes me even more confident in my work. although i still did not get an idea for a car for Gaara. I was thinking something fast...anyway I forgot to mention in the summary that the characters are a little out of character. well on with the story.

[AN:_ '______' _is someone thinking to themselves]

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! but i so want to own Gaara XD **

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 1: Tour Guide **

Hinata looks at the figure one more time in the full body mirror. She wore a lavender T-shirt with baggy khaki pants with pockets at the sides, along with a khaki jacket that was way to big for her.

'_At least these clothing will cover up how skinny I am.'_

Occasionally her father, Haishi, would lock her up in a room for days letting her starve.

'_I should be thankful that he leaves no bruises on my face. I wouldn't want any teachers and principles questioning me about it, and having Hanabi report back to father. That would only earn me another pitiless beating.' _

She wore her hair in a high ponytail leaving some hair out on the sides framing her small yet beautiful face. Today was her first day at Konoha High. A loud banging on the door made her go get her deep purple backpack; because she already knew who it was at the door.

"Hurry the fuck up Hinata!" Her sister Hanabi yells from the other side of the door.

She let out a sigh and grabs her keys on the dresser while opening the door.

'_Today is going to be a long day. What if I make no friends and have nowhere to fit in.'_ All she wanted was acceptance for who she was, for someday she will not be so shy and timid.

"Yes sister lets go to school." Hinata said in a small voice.

Hanabi always dressed sexy like. Earning looks from boys everywhere she went. She also wore a lot of make-up, for Hinata's taste that is. The only reason why Hinata had nice things was because her father didn't want anyone to suspect anything; then they might be taken away. Funny how every so often she thought about that heaven, but then again what if it was just another hell she would go through.

Finally, they arrive at school. She spots a parking spot real close to the entrance, but just as she was about to pull in a red eclipse beat her to the spot causing her to slam on the brakes.

"Bitch!" Her sister yells at the car.

Hinata wondered why she uses so much foul language all the time. Just then a figure stepped out of the car. The teen had blood red hair that was long but short at the same time.

**[AN: All characters from Naruto are older and look like the way they do in Naruto Shippuuden]**

Hinata couldn't see his face because he had his back to them walking to the front entrance, for he was not paying them any attention.

"Damn it Hinata go find somewhere else to park." Hanabi said.

They ended up having to park way in the back of the school. When they step out of the car, the bell rings.

'_Great. How embarrassing is that to walk in on your first day at school late to class?' _Thought Hinata

It wasn't the first day for the rest of the students, because Hanabi and Hinata came in the middle of the year. Hanabi was in the ninth grade, while she was in the twelfth grade. Hinata pulls out her schedule that she got this past weekend. Too bad she didn't have enough time to take a tour around the school first before she came. Of course it was because father kept her so busy with house work and running errands. Hanabi started walking down a hall, letting her know that she knew where all her classes were. Hinata looks at her first class of the day, which is Physics in room D125. She then flipped the schedule to see a map on the back. The class was not too remote from where she was.

She starts walking strait ahead and after about thirty steps she has to take a left. She turns and keeps on walking, when someone crashes into her from an intersecting sidewalk, therefore making her fall on her butt.

"Oops. Sorry about that." A voice said.

Hinata looks up to see a boy with blond hair and ocean blue eyes holding out his hand to her. She takes lets him pull her up from the ground earning him a blush from the girl.

"Umm…are you all right?" The boy said, scratching the back of his head while giving off a small chuckle.

Hinata nods her head yes for she was unable to speak. _'Don't be like your old self stupid! Just tell him thank you.' _"T-T-Thank you." She finally manages to get out.

"No problem. By the way my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

Hinata jumped a little at his overly excited tone.

"M-m-my name is H-hinata."

'_Hinata. That's a cute name for cute girl. But what's with those clothes? If it wasn't for the long hair and a cute face you would think she is a guy.'_

"Nice to meet you Hinata. I have never seen you here before."

"I j-just moved h-h-here"

"So where is your first class? I'll help you get there."

She just handed him her schedule not wanting to say anymore.

"Hey! You have physics class. I do too! That's perfect." Naruto said while grabbing her hand leading to her down the sidewalk to her doom.

Naruto opens the door to their class and leads Hinata in letting go of her hand.

"Ah, Nice for you to come join us Naruto. Your late as usual, that's detention you know." He said pushing up his glasses.

"Sorry Mr. Kabuto, but I ran into a new student and I showed her how to get here."

"You know the rules Naruto. My decision is final. Hinata, I have been expecting you. Now come up in front of the room and introduce yourself and Naruto please take your seat."

[**AN: I hated that in High school, one instructor in college even made me do it XD]**

Naruto went to his seat leaving her in front of the room of at least twenty five other students. She could feel her heart starting to beat faster and palms starting to sweat. Out of habit she nervously put her two index fingers together pointing towards each other with her eyes averted to the ground.

"M-m-my name i-i-is Hinata. I-im eight-teen years o-old." Oh god, she could hear her own heart beat beating faster and faster. "M-my fam.."

The class watches her body fall to the ground. Hinata had indeed fainted.

Her body felt heavy and her head hurt. _'What happened?' _She tries to remember the last couple of events. _'That's right…I was introducing myself to the class…and I probably fainted again.' _Hinata was never good at speaking in front of people. She shifts her body a little and feels softness all around her. The lids of her eyes slowly open to a pair of teal eyes.

"It's y-you…from last n-night" she said. Hinata notices his red hair and knows he was the one from this morning also.

"Come on lets go its lunch time and the principle lady Tsunade has assigned me to be your guide all day." The red head said.

'_Uggh, I never knew how annoying she could be with all that stuttering.'_

Apparently she was in the nurse's office on a bed. She quickly got up, but felt lightheaded all the sudden. Hinata almost hits the ground for the third time, but was caught by him. His body felt so warm, that she did not want him to let go. How foolish was she? She was acting like she was falling head of heals for him. Stupid. Hinata didn't believe in the word called love. She has never really experienced love in her life. For as long she can remember her father beat her because she was weak and could never do anything right. He straitens her up and sets her back on the bed.

"When you fainted, you hit your head pretty hard on the floor. So you might want to take things slow."

'_Stupid girl.'_

Hinata nodded and put on her shoes and grabs her bag, then follows him out the door. After a little walk they came to a large tree. He sat underneath the tree and pulls what looks like a lunch bag. Hinata stood there looking at him digging through the bag looking for something to munch on. After a minute he looks up at her.

"Are you going to sit or eat standing up?" he asked her.

Hinata felt her face redden and immediately sat down beside him.

"Since you didn't bring any lunch and I don't like to wait in line in the cafeteria; so you can have one of my sandwiches." He handed her a zip lock bag with a turkey sandwich in it.

"Wait h-how did y-you know t-that I didn't have any lunch?

'_There she goes stuttering again.'_

"I took the liberty to look in your bag to see if you had a schedule, but it turned out that Naruto had it; what a nuisance he is. Unfortunately we both have the same classes except for our last class."

'_He seems like he _does_ not want to be around me at all. I would hate it to if I was forced to stay with someone when I didn't want to. He probably already hates me._

They sat in silence for a while eating. She noticed that he loves sweets. That's all he was eating, so much that she was wondering how come he wasn't jumping up and down by now.

"T-thank y-you." She whispers

"For what?"

"For saving and helping me today."

He didn't say anything for the rest of lunch. She was starting to think she said something wrong.

Next class was advanced English. They were walking side by side earning weird looks and people whispering to one another. Hinata looks at her guide to see that he had a small smirk on his face. She hesitated at first but she had to ask him a question, so she tugs a little on his shirt. He felt this and looks down at her.

'_What a child like thing to do, couldn't she just say my name?'_

"What?" he demanded

"Ano…" she pointed her fingers together again; she needed to get rid of that stupid habit. "W-why were y-you picked to be my g-guide?"

"Cause I was the only one who had well enough grades to miss class and carry you to the nurse's office."

'_He carried me!' _ "O-oh." She felt her cheeks redden again.

As they enter the room she could feel everyone staring at her. She saw the teacher walking towards her.

"Hinata, I'm your teacher Mr. Hatake." He says while turning her toward the class. She noticed that her guide sat in the back of the room, with the first couple of rows empty in front of him. She wondered why that was.

"Class this is Hinata Hyuuga, she just moved here to Konoha, and I would be pleased if you all made her feel welcomed." He then turned back to Hinata. "Hinata I'm afraid the only seats left are in the back and you are going to have to share a book with Gaara; since I'm one short now."

'_So his name is Gaara. That's a unique name.'_

Hinata sat down next to Gaara. He let out a sigh and scooted his desk over to her.

"Alright class, we are starting a play called Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. First we need to know a little about the Author and the background of the book, before we start casting people. So for today we are going to take notes."

Gaara gave a small irritated grunt and scoots his desk back over. That made Hinata feel unwanted. The teacher turns out the lights and she began writing wishing she wasn't next to him at the moment. After a long lecture and some notes the bell rings, signaling class was over. Gaara escorted Hinata to her last class witch was art. She just wanted the day to hurry up and be over with. So far she was already considered weak and shy because a pink headed girl came up to her saying,

"Hey aren't you the girl who fainted in physics class this morning while trying to introduce yourself?"

She knew it. Nothing was going to change for her. Hinata was in the same hell as before.

* * *

so there's the first chapter. Since this is my first fanfic of gaara and hinata, i was not sure how they would interact with each other. so i hope i did ok on that part

I want to know what you think! so please review, even if it's a bad review. I can take it...i like improving on things.

on the next chapter will be more from gaara's point of view. so until then...bye bye

**HIT THAT REVIW BUTTON!**


	3. Chapter 2: Protector

Hey there! Sorry for the lateness of the second chapter. My computer crashed and I have not been able to type until now. Again thank you for the reviews!!! Well I don't want to keep you too long from reading the second chapter, so here it is.

' ' = thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT EITHER, THAT ONE BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

**Change of heart**

Chapter 2: Protector

Gaara sighs deeply as he walks down the hallways of Konoha High. It was only 8:45 in the morning, so class wouldn't be starting for ten more minutes. Suddenly he hears a loud shriek down the hall way. Gaara looks back to see a raven hair girl fall on her bottom. She was frightened to see fish guts ooz out of her locker. The foul smell hit him full force in the face; causing him to crinkle his nose in disgust. He then notices a group of girls quietly snickering at the girl. That's when he knew that today was going to be a long one. But little did he know that it was going to be a very weird day. Gaara walks over to the girl that was just sitting there in front of the nasty goop and offers his hand to her. Just then the group of girls stop laughing and their eyes widen in shock. The girl takes his hand. When Gaara pulls her up; she slips on some of the goop and falls right into his arms. He automatically stiffens and the girl slowly straightens herself up and stares up at the man who helped her. He stares back at her and realizes who it is.

"Hinata?" he says.

Hinata's cheeks redden almost instantly. They stood there for a minute way too long. Whispers could be heard all around them. Hinata couldn't hear them but he could.

"Look at that slut hanging all over Gaara-kun." Said a pink headed girl.

"I bet she plays as the weak one that guys feel sorry for; just to get all of their attention." Says a blond headed one.

"She doesn't deserve him, she is way to ugly and he is too good for her." Said another.

"That whore needs to be taught a lesson. Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Sakura says.

"Yes." Says the girls.

"Good. Then lets welcome Hinata to Konoha. We'll make sure that she will never for get the time that she spends here."

Gaara felt anger build up in him at the women's plans for Hinata. Hinata was going to suffer because of him. He could not let that happen to her.

_'I will protect her from those lowlifes.'_

He gently pushes Hinata off of him and grabs her hand, then walks off dragging the speechless girl behind him. They walk into physics class together making everyone stare at their hands. Gaara leads her to the back of class giving everyone a glare that sends shivers down your spine forcing you to look the other way.

Soon class began,Mr. Kabuto was talking about force, but Gaara paid no attention. His mind was on other matters.

**[AN: I have never been in physics...so I don't really know what they teach in there. so give me a break. T_T]**

_'Why would those other girls care if Hinata was around me? They don't even talk to me, never the less even try to.'_

Gaara was never the social type. Not that he hated to talk to people; it's just that he never had anything to talk about. Besides gossiping or talking about how women are so hot and what they would like to do with them is not worth talking about. He had more respect than others think he had. No one ever speaks to him or steps in his way because of the frighting look he gives off. You just didn't want to be around him. So he got used to being alone. Gaara likes it; that way he does not have to worry about anything and it was drama less and peaceful..

Little to his knowledge that all the girls in Konoha High adores him. His dark circles around those teal blue eyes made him alluring. The blood red hair that no one else had made him desirable. Oh and his voice was just so...so...sexy! Every girl wanted him and pretty much every guy wanted to be in his shoes. To be adored and hated at the same time...well you can imagine what his life is like.

_'Wait why do I even care about what happens to her? She means nothing to me. Hinata....there is nothing special about you...at all.'_

_**'Because she is a lot like you Gaara in almost every way.'**_

Gaara mentally laughs to himself. _'You really think that Shukaku?'_

**_'Why yes Gaara...that is why you feel so protective over her.'_**

_"She does not need me...she can fend for her self.'  
_

The bell rings; snapping him out of his little conversation. Hinata stands up and looks at him, then looking back down with her pointy fingers again. He thought that was kinda cute.

'Are you serious man...how can I think such a thing...it was absurd.'

"Umm...G-Gaara-San...m-may I j-join you for l-lunch hour?"

"Do what ever you like...it's a free country and I don't care." He spat out.

_**'oooo...easy on the girl Gaara...you're scaring her.'**_

_'Alright, Alright...I will if you would just shut up.'_

"Um...sure Hinata, you can join me for lunch, but first we have to go through another class."

They walk in silence to gym class. Hinata heads for the girls locker room as Gaara heads for the boys. He walks to his locker pulling out some clothing and throwing in his back pack. He is normally there early so he can change alone. He never felt comfortable changing in front of others. He quickly pulls off his black shirt and puts on a muscle shirt; revealing all of his muscles in his arms. Compared to a lot of the other guys he was pretty pale, for he never stays in sunlight for very long. Next he pulls off his pants and puts on a pair of red shorts that reach a little below his knees. No more than a minute later the rest of the guys fill the locker room and start dressing for gym. He immediately walks out and waits for class to start. Gaara notices Hinata sitting on the first row of bleachers with her long raven hair tied up in a bun showing off her beautiful face. she had on a violet T-shirt and black shorts on that were not too short.

_'She does not show herself off like the other girls do. Is she shy about the way she looks?'_

He could tell though that she was underweight. She looks so feeble just sitting there. Her skin was also a pale color just like his.

_'Maybe she isn't all that different than me...shut up you don't know her at all...so you can't possible know.'_

Just then a whistle sounds off to get the students attention. The coach had long spiky white hair that was tied up in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His name was Jiraiya.

"Today will be basket ball day. Guys will be playing against the girls. Now go and play." He ordered.

The boy with the sun kissed hair went to fetch a basket ball. All the girls got one one side of the court and the boys on the other. Hinata stood in the middle of the crowd of girls looking a bit nervous. While Gaara was in the very back of the court. Sports wasn't really his thing but that didn't mean he couldn't play. Naruto went to the center of the court to the two people standing in front of each other.

"Who wants to be ref?" Naruto asked

Gaara steps up. He really didn't feel like playing today. Walking over to the trio, he grabs the ball from Naruto, and looks at the other two known as Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun." She said seductively "You will go easy on me wont you?"

Sasuke just gave her a devilish smirk.

"Ready?" Said Gaara

"Ready." Said the two

Gaara threw up the basket ball and Sasuke was the first to jump up and get it and run to score a point.

[AN: I don't know a whole lot about basket ball...so don't kill me.]

All the girls starts to run after Sasuke to try and get the ball from him. A blond headed girl is running behind Hinata. She smiles and trips her. Sending Hinata flying to the ground face first. Ino laughs as she passes her buy. Gaara is angered by this and blows his whistle. He then pulls Hinata out of the game and puts her on the bleachers.

"I-i'm sorry c-causing you so m-much trouble." she quietly says while looking down.

"Don't worry about it. Now you just stay here for the rest of class. I'll tell coach you can't play anymore."

_'She looks like she's about to cry...I won't let anyone else hurt her anymore...my mind is made up now for sure.'_

For the rest of class he stood there by her calling the game and such, while making sure no one came near her. Soon they were walking towards his spot under the tree. Once again they sit in silence eating. Hinata this time brought her own lunch. A bento box is what it looks like. He couldn't take the silence anymore with her sitting there.

"Hinata...What is your family like?"

Hinata looks up at him in shock then lowers her head back down.

"T-they a-are..." She then turns her head the other way revealing part of a large bruise on the side of her neck. He knew it wasn't a hickey for the bruise was in shape of fingers. He wonders how she got it, but decides not to say anything about it from her reaction of her family.

"Don't worry about it...I can tell your uncomfortable."

"Ano...W-what about y-your family?"

"They are dead. I live by myself."

"I-i'm s-s-sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

For the rest of lunch they ate in silence again. The bell rang, and once again they were in English class sharing a book called Twilight; in the back of the class.

"Alright today will decide the cast of twilight. In order to do so we will of course have an audition."

The class groans in protest.

"Okay...okay I get it...Instead I will pick who will be who." Kakashi says "Now...Naruto you will be...Jacob Black, Gaara will be Edward Cullen, Hinata...you will be Isabella Swan."

He names off the rest of the class in about ten minutes.

"Now I would expect you to study you lines and read the book over the next week or two and the play will be at the end of the first six weeks. This is your final grade so learning you lines is crucial. Right now I'm going to give you a hand out of the play, use this class time to look over the first scene and learn it. Because today after school we are going to rehears for a couple of hours in the theater."

Gaara looks over toward Hinata and her face is paler than before it that was even possible.

Later on that day they all met in the theatre to rehearse the first scene. From what he read in class; It seems that Hinata and he is the main characters. He was a very fast reader and had a good memory, and from what he read, they were suppose to fall in love. Hinata plays Bella Swan. An ordinary girl who moves to Forks with her dad charlie. There she is at her first day a school. Thats when his and her character first meet.

_'I play Edward Cullen. Who is a vampire. When I get the first whiff of Bella I want her. But it's impossible. A vampire can not be with a human.'_

**_'This will be a very interesting play Gaara. It will give you more time with the girl.'_**

_'Quiet Shukaku.'_

After rehearsal was over Hinata raced out of the theatre. Gaara wonders why is she in such a hurry.

* * *

There you have it! I wanted to put in a Twilight seen but it's way too early for that. But the next chapter will be all about rehearsal for Twilight. All you have to do is pick a couple of scenes from chapters 1-10. ANY ONES YOU WANT

Also Gaara has an Identity disorder. His other personality is no other than SHUKAKU! he also will play a important part. Gaara is the more calm and peacfull type while shukaku is the more bold and crazy one, and he will take over his body from time to time in this fic.

Now Gaara and Hinatas relationship is going to develop slowly, but stick around, i won't let you down.

Now hit that review button and let me know what you think of this chapter and of course to let me know which scenes from Twilight you want me to use. PLEASE [looks at you with puppy eyes.] oh I almost forgot...if you have any ideas as for the other naruto characters, on who they should play in Twilight, then please let me know. I'm having a little trouble coming up with that. But if you can't, it's ok, I'll figure it out sooner or later..hehehe

I will start writing the next chap. as soon as I get some ideas from you guys. So that means your important too in helping me writing this fic.

bye bye


	4. Chapter 3: Confession

Thank you for those who gave me a few ideas.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BY STEPHENIE MEYER...AND OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 3: Confession**

She knew this was going to happen; when she stayed late after school, she was going to be in trouble. She wasn't home to cook dinner and clean the house...that was going to earn her another beating. All the lights were off in the house. She had very little hope that she was going to make it upstairs to her room, without being caught. The results of waking them up would surely cost her. Her heart pounds faster and faster as her hand reaches for the door knob; to the front door. Hinata slowly turns the knob as it makes a squeaking sound.

_'Darn it...please do not wake up.'_

Why does everything you touch make a loud noise, when you try to sneak in the house? Slowly she pushes the door open to a dark living room. Hinata lets out a sigh of relief.

_'Good everyone is still asleep.'_

Her whole body relaxes to an non alarmed state. She may not see the results of her lateness after all. Oh, but she spoke all too soon. Unexpectedly a large hand lashes out of the darkness, and grabs a fist full of her hair. Hinata lets out a small whimper of pain. She then reaches up to the hands at the top of her head; to make them let go of her hair. But it's no use; the big hands are too strong for her.

"Do you know what happens when you come home late Hinata?" Says Hiashi

Hinata starts to panic and struggles to get free from his grasp. In the process she elbows her father in the gut.

"You bitch!"

He then throws Hinata to the floor like a rag doll. You could hear a loud thud sound as well as glass breaking. Hinata touches the back of her head to feel a warm liquid on the tip of her fingers.

_'I must have landed on the coffee table when he threw me.'_

She feels dizziness sweep over her. She tries to get up, but a sharp pain is felt in her thigh. Her right arm reaches to touch it, and she feels a long piece of jagged glass in her thigh. Without even thinking she yanks it out in a second, whle letting out a scream of agony. More blood leaks out of her leg, causing her to feel weak. Then her father's hand picks her up by the hair again, only this time her feet are dangling a few inches off the ground. Causing Hinata to shed tears.

"You stupid bitch...your getting your filthy blood all over the carpet!"

With that said, he punches Hinata in the gut. That was going to leave a painful bruise. Next he punches her in the face knocking her back to the ground. As Hinata lays there, she hopes for death this time. She no longer wants this kind of pain, not that she wanted any kind of pain, but another pain was far better than this kind.

"Bullshit! Everyone has a reason to live!"

His voice came into her head again, and she realized that he was her reason. In a day or two, she had become attached to Gaara. She liked him a lot, although she didn't know the way he felt about her. Just then she felt a little sad, but that quickly went away because she knew that he cared for her somewhat. Even if it wasn't a lot, she still cherished it. At this thought she smiles. Her smile sets off her father again and he kicks her in the head, sending Hinata into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Gaara walks into Physics as the bell rings for school sto start. He was surprised to see that hinata was not in her seat already. She is normally there before he was.

_'Maybe she is just running late.'_

Thirty whole minutes pass and she it sill not there.

_'Maybe she is just sick.'_

**_'Are you worried about your little Hinata, Gaara?'_**

_'Your talking nonsense Shukaku.'_

_'Am I worried about her?...no that is a stupid thing to worry about...she will get better if she has a cold or something. Nothing to worry about at all.'_

A few more days pass and Hinata never shows up for class.

_'Did something happen to her?'_ Gaara wonders

_**'See you have come to liking the little girl, have'nt you?'**_

_'I do not like her Shukaku...just simply am her friend that is wondering of her whereabouts...that's all.'_

**_'Sure Gaara.. whatever you say.'_**

_'Please..one can't like another after just a few short days..impossible. Besides there is nothing special about her...therefore I'm not attracted to her at all. Got it Shukaku!?'_

_**'Ok, ok Gaara. Damn...you do not need to yell...it hurts my head damnit.'**_

_'Speak for yourself...you annoy the hell out me. Now just shut up... so I can pay attention.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'A whole week has passed since I have been to school.'_ Thought Hinata

Her father was very angry with her; since she has not been able to drop Hanabi off at school. She earned a couple more slaps on her already bruised cheek. Her father's punch left a bruise large enough that took up almost the whole side of her right face. It also cause her right eye to close shut almost completely because of the swelling. It was just now starting to look normal again, and the bruise was now a green yellowish color; that was the size of her whole cheek now. As for her stomach area...well it was also very badly bruised and very, very sore. Her stomach hurts every time she bends down to pick up something or just to sit or lay down. Her head had to have stitches as well as her leg. She could walk now with a slight limp. But it wasn't as bad a week ago, if she tried really hard...you wouldn't notice a limp, but her face would be distorted from the pain. He told the hospital that she had fallen down a flight of stairs.

_'Of course he would get away with such things...it was no surprise to her.'_

Hiashi has kept her busy the whole entire week, making her injuries take that much longer to heal. It took her days to finally get the blood stains out of the carpet. One of her punishments was cleaning the whole house from top to bottom. She was finally almost done. All she had left was the kitchen.

Her hair was tied up in a messy bun with bits of hair hanging out, and clinging to the side of her face from the sweat. She had on sweat pants and a tank top; that was filled with holes and stains. That's when the door bell sounds. Hinata didn't think of how she looks when she goes and answers the door. Her eyes widen in shock.

"G-gaara?!"

*******************************************************************************************

Gaara thought it would be nice to bring her all of her school work to her, since she was probably worried about getting behind. Hey he thought she might like it since he wasn't nice to her very much at school. Plus he wanted to see if she was alright. He had finally admitted to himself that he was worried. Shukaku had always been right about his stubbornness at admitting things.

When she opened the door his bottom jaw literally drops to the ground. She had a huge bruise on the side of her face, along with cuts and scrapes. Her arms had small bruises all over them. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were so dirty. To top it off his earlier assumption was right. He could practicality see her bones. Then it clicked, that was why she wore clothing that was way too big for her; to hid her body. But what was happening to her? Why was she so underweight? I mean...look at the nice house they have, they shouldn't have money problems or anything. And why did she have all those cuts and bruises on her body? For one thing he was sure of...he was going to get some answers.

*******************************************************************************************

"Hinata...What happened to you?'

"I-I-w-what do y-you mean?"

"What I mean is you look like you were beat up in a bad fight."

Hinata got scared.

_'Oh no, what if he finds out what father did, then I would surly be in trouble.'_

"N-No...stairs."

"You fell down stairs?"

"Y-yes."

"I don't believe you."

"W-what?"

"That wouldn't explain your underweight problem and those cuts all over your body."

He could tell she was not telling the truth.

Hinata froze in place. He's gunna figure it out. Hinata became very nervous. Just then Hanabi comes to the door.

"Why sis, you didn't tell us that you were having company over."

"I was just dropping off her school work."

"Oh, Isn't that nice of him sister?"

"Y-yes."

"Why don't you come in ummm...?"

"My name is Gaara."

"Oh what a cute name with such a hot face."

_'OH MY GOSH, I can't believe her...she is actually flirting with him. But... Why would it matter to me...it's not like we are boyfriend and girlfriend or anything.'_

"I'm sorry...I can't stay...I have to work."

"Oh..well that's just too bad...you can come by and see me anytime you like." Hanabi says with a wink

"Ummm...I have to go." Gaara hands a red folder to hinata and turns to walk away to his new GTO and drives off."

**[AN: got that car idea from a friend...i don't know what it really is.....don't beat me up..*runs and hides*]**

Hinata hurriedly went to her bedroom not wanting to face Hanabi. After all she was glad that Gaara had brought her school work. She has a lot to do over the weekend. Then something hit her.

"How did he know where I lived?" she said out loud

_'hmmm...Hinata's friend is really cute...in fact we would be a cute couple...he's mine.' _Hanabi says while laughing to herself.

*******************************************************************************************

Gaara was actually kinda mad at hinata.

_'why would she lie to me? She might have gotten away from me this time but she wont for long.'_ He says smiling.

They had to rehears for the play all day Saturday and that would be the perfect time for her to confess her secret.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed by very quickly for hinata. She barely had enough time to do all the work that Gaara brought for her. To be honest she was great full that he had brought all that work to her. It gave her a good reason not to be home on Saturday, so she could rehears for the play. Hinata told her father that she had to do Saturday school to make up for all the work she missed.

So it was a Saturday, she would have to spend the entire day with him. She didn't want to, because she was afraid that he would ask her that question again. Although he hadn't asked her all week. So maybe he wouldn't.

_'Holy crap what if I broke down and told him everything? That's just the thing...What would he do if I told him? Would he freak out? Get mad?'_

Soon they were all gathered in the theater. The first seen that was due to rehears was the scene where Edward finally speaks to Bella in their biology class. Hinata and Gaara had to wear a wig to fit their characters look. Sai plays Mr. Banner. His role was to be the Biology teacher. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mr. Banner was walking around the room, putting one microscope and box of slides to each table. Bella walks in a few minutes early to the empty table she usually sits at with Edward. She did her best to keep her eyes off the door by doodling on the cover of her notebook. Then the chair next to her moved but she focused on the pattern she was drawing.

"Hello." said a quiet, musical voice.

Bella looks up, stunned that he was speaking to her. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were very careful.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"How did you know my name?"

That's when he laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

Hinata had to concentrate very hard in order not to studer. But gosh! She was so nervous, and it was not even the actual performance in front of an audience. The only audience they had were the other students in her class and the teacher. Yet she was NERVOUS! Occasionally the director of the play had to tell her to speak up and to react like this and such. Hinata never knew that acting could be so...well hard. In the scene they had just finished they were doing a lab. To where separate the slides of onion root top cells into the phases of mitosis. All the while Edward was asking her questions to get to know her a little better. Little to Bella's knowledge, Edward could read everyone's mind; except for hers. It frustrated him that he couldn't.

The next scene they were going to practice was where Edward stops the van from killing Bella. When Gaara put his arms around Hinata's waist, she felt electricity flow through her body. She never in her life felt anything like it. Soon that scene was done and over with.

The teachers allowed them to have a one hour lunch break. Once again they were under their tree...

"Hinata..."

"Yes..." who would have known that the play would help her stop stuttering when she was around Gaara.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened to you two weeks ago?"

"I told you...I fell down a flight of stairs."

Gaara turns to Hinata and gently cups her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Please Hinata...You can trust me..." He whispers while looking strait into her pupil less eyes.

That is when she lost it. Hinata broke down into tears.

_'Why did this have to happen to her? But I feel as though I can trust him with everything....Why do I feel this way?'_

She told him how her father beats her up and how her sister is always mean to her. Gaara listens...

_'How could someone be like that to a person like her. She is so kind and caring....stop it Gaara..I need to concentrate on her problems.'_

"That is why I wanted to jump off the bridge the first night I met you. So I wouldn't have to suffer anymore."

"But why is he like that to you?"

"Well it started ever since my mother died...he started drinking and beating me...it my fault she died."

"How was it you fault?"

"When I was little I use to do Ballet. One day she was taking me to a performance on a stormy night. The windshild wippers of the car stopped working and we crashed head on into a car. She died and I walked away with only a couple of scratches and bruises."

"It was not you fault that your mother died and your father is an asshole for even laying a single finger on you. You need to go and tell the authorities and get the hell out of there."

"No! Please don't make me...I have no where else to go and I don't want to end up with some stranger who might treat me just as bad, plus he might try and come after me and who knows what he will do to me."

"Hinata I promised myself that I will protect you...I'm a man of my word. Listen I can help you get an apartment and you can get away from your father."

"I don't know If that will work...."

"Tust me Hinata."

She didn't know what came over here...

"Yes...I trust you."

_'His reaction was nothing of what I expected....'_

* * *

Well there it is another chapter!

I know I said there would be a lot more twilight in this one...but I decided to postpone that one....just wait trust me you'll like it.

Next chapter Gaara will be getting a little jealous....but why???....stay tuned to find out

Until then...please by all means review....tell me what you think...I want to know...I wish I had Edwards power T_T

and one last thing go and vote on my poll, do you want Hinata to live with Gaara or do you want Gaara to buy Hinata a apartment and come over from time to time?


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

Hello there! First of all I want to apologize for the lateness again for this chapter. I have been so busy with school work and had no time. I know that it's the common excuse but it's true. I also want to say sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be much much longer. Next I want to thank all of those who left reviews for the last chapter. It left me very pleased. I also want to thank everyone who reads my story.

~~~~~~~~ = change of point of view

********** = passing of time

^^^^^^^^ = Start or end of a play scene

' ' equal thoughts

**' '** equal Sukaku's thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR TWILIGHT. TWILIGHT BELONGS TO THE ALMIGHTY STEPHENIE MEYER!**

Now without further delay...

* * *

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 4: Escape**

Gaara smiles as he watches Hinata fight off her raven locks of hair out of her face. It was a cloudy day and the sun light was also fighting desperatly to break through the clouds. The wind slaps Hinata's hair back into her face, and she made a frustrated pout. He couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. Then the cover of her bento box starts to blow away; Hinata quickly reaches out and tries to snatch it up. While doing so her shirt slightly lifts up revealing her right hip to Gaara. Gaara notices a yellowish blotch there; he knew it must have been a nasty bruise that was almost healed. His smile quickly forms into a frown.

_'I need to get her out of that house before something else happens to her.'_

The only problem was that he didn't have a place for her to say yet. He had a hard time finding an available house for her that was suitable. Except for one, but it was a full twenty minutes away from his own house.

_'No, no, no, that couldn't work. How would she get to school? She could no longer use the car at her father's place. If she escapes, she would have to leave everything behind. Plus I won't be able to protect her like I promised.'_

_**'You know Gaara You would be able to take her to school and keep your word if she lived with you.'**_

_'Hinata live with him? No way she would ever agree to such a thing. But Shukaku was right, it would be the only way he could protect her the way he wanted to._

_'Why did it have to be so windy today?'_

Hinata got her bento box cover back and tied up her now tangled hair in a tight bun. She lets out a sigh.

_'Now I can finally enjoy the rest of my lunch.'_

Hinata very much enjoys spending her time with Gaara under their lunch tree...it was peaceful. She never gets a chance to relax any other time. She looks up to see Gaara in deep thought; with his brows furrowed together and his jaw set.

_'I wonder what is bothering Gaara...'_

"Gaara..."

Hinata says as she places a hand on his shoulder

"Whats wrong?"

He smiles at her and gently lifts her hand off of his shoulder and places it back on her lap.

"Hinata, you need to get out of that hell hole soon."

She knew he would bring up the subject again. The only problem was that how was she gonna escape from him and if she did...how was she gunna keep him from finding her? and, and, who knows what he could do to her.

"Yes, but how? Where will I go? I don't have money...no car, no job."

"Hinata relax. Listen I know this might sound a little crazy...well it's just crazy, but what if you came to live with me."

Hinata's eyes widen and shock.

_'He wants me to live with him! N-no way!'_

"O-Ok..."

She felt her cheeks blush at the thought of living with him. Would it be alright to live with him though? Can she trust him. Ha! She already knew the answer to that one. Of course she could trust him, he is the only person she can trust.

"I trust you gaara."

"Alright...we will do this tonight. First you need to take your sister back home and do all of your regular things you do. That way he won't suspect anything. What time does your father normally get up for work?

"He gets up at four in the morning and leaves at five thirty. Never late."

"Excellent. What you need to do after you finish doing everything; pack a bag with some clothing to last for a couple of days and the essentials only. Then at exactly two am I'll be there to get you."

"How will I get out of the house with out him noticing?"

"Where is your window facing?"

"It's on the back side of the house on the far right side."

"Ok simple escape from there. Remember I'll protect you ok."

"Ok"

The bell rings for the end of lunch. Gaara and Hinata packed their stuff and left for English, but little did they know that a pink headed girl heard every word.

"That slut will pay."

In English class Kakashi took the them to the theater again to rehearse. School has just ended and Eric was going to ask Bella out to the dance of girls choice. Gaara watches from the sideline for his cue to go on stage. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Bella entered on stage right toward the guy that was playing Eric, and she looked a little surprised.

"Hey Eric," Bella called out to him.

"Hi Bella."

"What's up?" she said while unlocking the door.

"Uh, I was just wondering...if you would go to the spring dance with me?"

"I thought it was girls choice."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ For some reason Gaara felt his body shake with anger when the boy asked Hinata out.

_'Why am I reacting this way? It's only a play...It's not real.'_

_**'Ahhhhh...getting a little jealous now are we?'**_

_'Shut up Shukaku! I'm not jealous...we are not together, so I have no reason to be...besides it's only a play.'_

Gaara kept chanting these words over and over in his mind.

_'What in the hell is wrong with me?'_

_**'Admit it Gaara, you like her.'**_

_'Do I have feelings for her?....but i barely know her...maybe it's because she is so much like me'_

He was so caught up with his thoughts that he missed his cue to go on stage. So they had to start all over.

***************************************************************************************************************  
Soon enough the day was over. Hinata knew what she had to do. When she got to her car Hanabi was already leaning on the trunk waiting for her. She said nothing as she waited for Hinata to open the door. When she heard the click of the door unlocking, Hanabi pushed herself off and got in. They drove off in silence only for a little while because Hinata knew that Hanabi couldn't stand silence for too long.

"So Hinata...do you think your friend would go out with me?"

Hinata didn't answer her. She didn't even want to think about it. Besides Hinata knew that Gaara would never go out with someone like her anyway. Finally they got home and she was sick of hearing her sister talk about Gaara. It took everything she had not to hit her. Immediately she started on her chores she only had to cook dinner and clean up after wards...oh and the laundry. Then she would go upstairs and wait for him.

******************************************************************************************************************  
Hinata sighed as she folded the last bit of clothing she went up stairs and knocks on her fathers door. She hears him yell for her to come in. Hinata quickly put his clothes away and told him all the chores were done. Next she went to Hanabi's room. The door was already open and Hinata went in. She heard the shower running and quickly put away the clothes. Finally she went to her room and looks at the clock on the dresser.

'It's only ten pm. I still got four more hours until Gaara shows up. Until I'm finally out of this hell hole.'

She felt happy for the first time in years. Hinata decides to take a shower to pass the time. She steps into the steaming water and feels her body relax.

'I wonder what it will be like living with Gaara. I'm still going to school, I'll just have to change my appearance, so my sister wont suspect anything. I don't want to be a burden to him either, I'll get a job and help him pay for some expenses around the house.'

After taking a shower she got dressed in all black, it made her feel sneaky, plus she didn't want anyone to see her. She got a tote bag and put all of her necessities in it. Like shampoo and conditioner, toothpaste and tooth brush, a hair brush, body wash along with a scrubber, her favorite lavender perfume and other lady things. Next she got out her old back pack from last year and put a couple of outfits in there to last a couple of days. Gaara mentioned they would go shopping for new clothes this weekend and today was Wednesday.

_'Good now everything I need is packed. All I need is my MP3 player.'_

She grabs it off the dresser and stuck it in her bag. Hinata glances back at the clock and it's one thirty.

_'Only thirty more minutes.'_

Her eyelids started to feel heavy with sleepiness. She went to sit in the window sitting area. After what seemed forever she spotted a figure in the bushes. Hinata took a deep breath and opens her window. Her heart rate sped up a couple of beats. She had to jump to the tree a few feet away.

_'I can do this, I can do this.'_

Hinata mentally screams as she jumps for the tree. Her stomach bashes against a big branch and she quickly tries to get a hold of the branch. But they were too big for her to get her arms around; and now she was falling. She knew she couldn't scream. She was going to die. Hinata closes her eyes ready for impact. She hit the ground hard and let out a whimper of pain. But what was this soft fleshy thing under her? She opens her eyes to see Gaara underneath her.

"G-Ga-"

Immediately he put his hand over her mouth and put his other index finger over his lips, telling her to be quite. She nods and quickly gets off of him. They run three blocks down the road and get into his GTO. Hinata's heart beat was beating frantically.

"I did it. WE did it Gaara!"

She was go happy, without thinking she hugs Gaara. It felt so good to be near him.

_'Wait I'm hugging Gaara!'_

Hinata quickly pulls away and stares out the window blushing. She hears him chuckle and starts the car.

* * *

Ok Hintata escapes finally!!!!!

I just want to let you know one thing. I don't think I'll put twilight in there that much anymore, the story took a turn that even I didn't expect and it would be very hard to fit all of the book in there. Besides wouldn't you want me to focuse more on Gaara and Hinata? Thought so...any way I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	6. Chapter 5: Betrayal

Hello there guys. Thank you for all you who support me.

**Warning: this chapter contains lemon goodness...so it's not for the eyes under the age of 18. If you don't like then please don't read.**

--------- = change of point of view

****** = passing time

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR TWILIGHT!!!!!**

now please enjoy.

* * *

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 5: Betrayal**

Gaara was trying not to seem freaked out by the girl sitting next to him. Hinata throws her hand to her mouth trying to suppress her uncontrollable giggles.

"Just what is so funny Hinata?"

She drops her hand and gives him a soft smile.

"For the first time.."

"What is it?"

"..I'm happy." says Hinata as a lone tear falls down her cheek.

Gaara smiles at her confession. He was glad that he could bring her such happiness. More important, he was happy that he kept his promise. Soon Gaara turns on the street that leads to his apartment. He drives a couple of blacks down and pulls into a parking lot.

"Who knew that you only live fifteen minutes away from me."

Hinata flashes him another smile. He parks in front of a building that reads 'Building C, apartment 80-100'

"Well this is my home."

"I'm sure I'll love living here Gaara."

Now that was one thing he was hoping for. He turns off the lights and cuts off the engine. Next he gets out of the car and Hinata follows after him caring her things. Together they went up two flights of stairs and came to a door number 92. Gaara slips the key into the lock and opens the door to Hinata's new life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes widen at the site in front of her. Cups and boxes of left over food was everywhere. The coffee table was caked with coke cans and wrappers. In front of the T.V. games, controllers, and C.D.s were all over the floor. In the kitchen her jaw almost dropped to the floor. Dishes were piled high and the trash bins were over flowing.

"Sorry about the mess." Gaara says sheepishly

Gaara shows her to his room where she would now be sleeping. She felt guilty for taking over his bed.

"Gaara, I can sleep on the couch just fine."

"No you can have my room, besides it's the only room that is clean."

_'He has a good point there'_ Hinata thinks while giggling

_'He must have tried really hard to clean up this room just for me.'_

"Well since I'm taking over your place, the least I can do for you is clean and cook. By the looks of things...you don't like to clean very much and haven't had a decent meal in a while."

"I don't know."

"Please Gaara, it would make me feel more comfortable while living here. Plus it's what I'm good at."

"Alright Hinata..I will let you if only you don't make that cute face anymore...you're killing me." he says giving her a smile.

"Tomorrow Hinata, we are going to go shopping for things to help disguise your appearance. I know you don't want to stay cooped in here for the rest of your life, so in order to keep you safe...well we have to change a few things.

"Okay"

"Goodnight Hinata" he says walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Gaara"

He smiles and shuts the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I'm finally out of that place.'_

Living with Gaara would be great, she would never have to worry about getting hit ever again. Gaara promised that she would be safe with him. Hinata went into the bathroom to change into some pajamas. Next she brushed her teeth and went to bed thinking one thing.

_'Gaara, I love you'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara couldn't help but smile at Hinata's happiness. It surprised him that he himself has taking a liking in her.

_'Hinata and I have so much in common.'_

Like Hinata, Gaara was also beaten as a child. He never did think he would ever be able to care for anyone again. If it was not for Temari and Kan-

_'Holy Hell! I forgot all about Temari and Kankuro. What will they do once they see er at my place?'_

Well one thing was for sure...he couldn't change anything now, nor did he want to.

_'I will just have to let things play out.'_

With that final thought he went to bed on the couch.

*******************************************************************************************

She sat there on the edge of the bed. The moon light shone through the window making her skin look so soft an beautiful. He yearned to run his hands down her body and touch her in her most sacred area. He wanted to give her pleasure that would make her moan out his name. He walked over to her and placed his right hand on her back of her neck and with his left index finger under her chin and tilts her head up, making her look up at him. He stares into her lavender eyes that sparkled in the moon light.

"I love you Hinata"

"I love you too Gaara"

Gaara lowers his lips closers to Hinatas. Hinata couldn't wait any longer, she put her arms around Gaara's neck, then closed the distance between their lips. Her lips felt so soft and tasted sweet. His need to explore each part of her body increased more and more. She then spreads her legs and wraps them tightly around his waist; pulling him down on top of her. Gaara felt himself getting harder. He wondered what it would feel like to be inside of her. To feel her tighten around his member. With those thoughts he became rock hard. Gaara pushed himself against her core; making Hinata let out a small moan against his lips. He took the advantage of the opportunity and slips his tongue inside of her mouth. He snakes his left hand down her her waist and under the hem of her shirt. His cold hands ran up her warm and silky skin; which made Hinata shiver. He reached up cupping her left breast, and giving it a light squeeze. He felt Hinata reach down and rub his

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Gaara graons as he reaches for his cell phone to turn off the alarm.

_'Already seven am'_

Just then Hinata opens the door dressed for the day out. Gaara glances down to see his erect member making a tent down below.

_'Shit'_

He quickly gets up and throws the blanket over him.

"Oh, I didn't know you were already up Gaara."

He laughed nervously

"Ummm...Hinata I'm going to go take a shower, then we can go, okay."

He slid past Hinata at he doorway, trying hard not to bump into her. He closed the door behind him and sighed. He went to his dresser and picked out a pair of black jeans and a white dress shirt, and last but not least, a pair of boxers. Next he quickly made his way to the bathroom, He pulls off his white muscle shirt and boxers before stepping into the shower. He prepares himself for the cold water and turns the shower knob. The cold water hit his back and he closed his eyes.

_'Why did I have a dream like that?'_

_**'Because you like her.' says Shukaku**_

_'Your wrong about that one Shukaku. Because I not only like her, I love her.'_

she was someone he could relate with, share his deepest feelings, he liked the way she made him feel; like someone actually loved him for a change. Of course she was beautiful...those lips that she has, her body was perfect.

_'Okay, stop thinking about her, then this cold shower would have been for nothing.'_

Gaara smiles and hears Hinata knock on the door.

"Gaara, you didn't' fall asleep in there?"

He let out a chuckle.

"No Hinata, I'll be right out in a minute."

_'Did I spend that long in here thinking about her?'_

Gaara shrugs it off and turns off the shower. A few minutes later and he walks out fully dressed and ready to go. He walks into the living room to find the couch already made and the coffee table completely clean with candles on top.

_'When did I get candles?'_

Over by the T.V. he saw her rearranging things. The living room was actually starting to look nice. But he did feel bad that she was cleaning up his mess.

"Hinata, how about this weekend you and me clean together." He says walking over to her.

"Are you ready to go?"

Hinata nods and they are out the door.

*******************************************************************************************

They were at the hair salon and he could tell that she was becoming nervous.

"It's okay Hinata, you'll look Beautiful no matter how you look."

She smiles and sits down in the chair.

"So sweetie, how would you like your hair cut?"

Hinata shows him the picture she carefully picked out of one of the magazines.

"And I would like to have it dyed black."

"Oooo...That will be a very sexy look for you."

His comment made her blush. Gaara always loved the way she blushed. When they were done, Hinata's hair was cut to her jaw line, and it had a very edgy look to it.

**[AN: her hair looks like Alice's hair on twilight]**

She looks fabulous, just as he predicted. Next they went to an eye specialist to get her come contacts. Hinata ended up picking some deep sea blue ones. She didn't like the way they made her eyes sting but the lady assured her that the sting would go away in a few minutes. Then she explained to Hinata how to take care of them. He almost wanted to laugh at her, for her very concentrated look was very funny. Now it was time to go shopping for new clothes and other things. He saw Hinata frown as she was looking at the shirts.

"What's wrong?'

"I'm not really good at this kind of thing."

He wished he could help her, but he didn't know any more than she did.

"Hey little brother, what are you doing in this part of the store?"

Gaara rolls his eyes at her.

"Temari, this is my room mate Hinata, Hinata, this is Temari."

"Nice to meet you."

"ROOM MATE?!"

_'Oh god here it comes.'_

"She is so cute! You both would make such a great couple"

They both avert their eyes away from each other. Hinata selected a piece of clothing for her to wear.

"Oh no, that will not look good on you. Here let me help you. The we can go shopping for make-up and other great stuff."

Hinata weakly smiles up at her.

"Oh don't worry kid, anyone that is dressed by me always looks fabulous."

*******************************************************************************************

By the time they were done, they went to ten different stores. Gaara had five bags on each arm and boxes stacked well above his head. Hinata and Temari directs him all the way back to the car. She was impressed, for he never dropped not one single thing. When they arrive home it was already dark outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara walks into the bath room and sees Hinata brushing her teeth. She had on short shorts, but they were not too short, and a tank top. He had to force himself not to look at her body.

"So did you have a good time today?"

"Yes I did, your sister is a very sweet person."

_'She always have been. If if was not for her, I would have never made it through my child hood. '_

He always thought of his older sister more like his mother. Gaara began to brush his teeth when Temari walks in and leans against the sink beside him. He looks at Hinata. She nods her head; understanding that they wanted to be alone. She rinses her mouth and walks to the bedroom and sits on the bed.

"Brother, why were you buying all of those things for her? What is she to you?"

"Temari, Hinata is very much like me, she lived the same life as me. I had to protect her."

"I see...I hope you know what you are doing."

_'Yea me too.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari had decided to spend the night, so she could help her get ready in the morning for her new life. They begin to unpack all of the stuff they bought earlier that day. Gaara had emptied a space for Hinata to put her new clothing in the closet.

"Hinata, what do you think of my little brother?"

Her question caught her off guard.

_'He is the most wonderful person that I have ever met.'_

But of course she could not tell anyone that! No way! It would be way too embarrassing. Almost immediately her cheeks went red.

"Ah I see...it's an unspoken love."

"It's nothing like that!"

_'We are just friends.'_ Hinata could feel a pain in her chest at her own words.

"Riiiiiiiiight. Anyway, have you thought of a new name to go by?"

_'I haven't thought about that at all. I wonder why Gaara has not said anything about it?'_

"What about Tina...no, no...Jenifer? No that wont do."

"How about...Kaoru?"

"That's perfect! Now you better get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you Kaoru."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara"

She moans out his name as he thrust into her again and again.

Once again he awoke to his alarm going off at six thirty. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Just like before he had a tent down below.

_'Damn it...'_

He glances up over the couch to see the bedroom door open. Hinata was sitting on the bed with her hair up in a towel. She was already dressed and Temari was applying on her make-up while coaching her instructions. He quickly got up and ran into the bathroom before his sister or Hinata could get a good look at him. He went over to the small closet and grabs a towel. Next he slung it over the shower door and turns on the shower. Cold water or course. After a thirty minute shower, he steps out and grabs the towel. While drying himself off he realizes he forgot to get some clothes before he got in the shower. Gaara lets out a groan and wraps the towel around his waist. He takes a breath and opens the door. There was no one in the bedroom. He lets out the breath that he was holding in. After getting his clothes he ran back into the bathroom. Five minutes later he was dressed in brown dress shirt and black pants. He ran another towel through his hair as he walks into the living room. There was Hinata in the middle of the room with tight blue jean pants on also known as skinny jeans. A light blue shirt showed all over her curves. Over the shirt she wore a black denim jacket with red heels. She also wore a gold necklace and a pair of long gold ear rings. Even her face looks different, for the make-up was just perfect. Her eyes were dark and entrancing, her cheek bones were dressed with a light pink blush, and her lips were a soft peach color. Temari clears her throat, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hinata, you look gorgeous, are you ready to go?"

"Her name is Kaoru now, Gaara."

"Oh...Are you ready to go Kaoru?"

Hinata laughs her musical laugh and nods her head.

*******************************************************************************************

They drove to Konoha High. When they arrived, Hinata was about to get out of the car, but Gaara stops her.

"Listen Hinata, since we are here early it wont matter at this moment, but you can't be around me anymore while we are at school; because the other girls will try and hurt you if you are. So I'm positive you will be safe without me."

But he would keep an eye on her the best way he could between classes. He seen Hinata look down.

"Look at me...this is the chance you have been waiting for, don't waist it, and after school walk a block down to the coffee shop and I'll pick you up there. One more thing here is some papers to help you register you into the school." he says handing her a manila envelope.

*******************************************************************************************

Hinata felt her cheeks redden as she walks out of the main office. It seems like every guy she passes was staring at her like a lion was staring at a piece of meat. A few even whistled as she walked by.

'I can't blush anymore, I'm not Hinata, I'm Kaoru.'

She made it all the way through the first couple of classes. All of the boys were very generous to her. They were carrying her books, escorting her to class, even offering her seats for time to time. She walks to lunch without paying any attention to the guys looking at her. The only thing was, she didn't know what to do, now that she was at lunch. She couldn't go to Gaara. If what he said was true, then all of the girls would beat her up. Without a warning there was a arm around her shoulders.

"Hey there Honey, Whats your name?"

_'Naruto!?'_

"I'm H-Kaoru?"

"That's a beautiful name you got. I'm Naruto."

"Please Naruto, your such a looser. Come and hang out with us Kaoru." Says Sakura.

Throughout the entire lunch Sakura's group was asking her questions. She felt like she was being questioned by the police. Hinata got through third class okay but now it was time for fourth period to begin.

_'I wonder how Gaara is doing?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was happy for her that she made friends with the popular group. He sat under his tree and watched her with them, about twenty feet away. His last class was shop. Not the kind of class that makes things out of wood, but the kind that works on cars. About half way through class he had to go to the bathroom. As he walks out the door he sees Sakura leaning against the wall. He ignores her and keeps on walking. She giggles and wraps her arms around his waist before he could get away from her.

"What are you doing Sakura?" he says as he pries off her arms and starts to walk off., but Sakura jumps in front of him.

"Oh come on Gaara, don't be like that. I know you want me." She says as she wraps her arms around his neck; pulling him down for a kiss. Next he feels her hand going down his chest. Lower and Lower until they reach his member. She gives him a rub a couple of times.

_**'I think it's time that I took over from here Gaara.'**_

_'No, I can't do this with Sakura, I love-'_

But it was too late. Now Shukaku takes Sakura's hand and walks off campus toward his car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, now that school was over. She walks silently to the coffee shop where Gaara said he would pick her up. Once she is there she sits at a table and waits for him.

_'Fifteen minutes has passes by and he is still not here. Maybe he had to stay after school at the last minute to do something.'_

But then an hour passes by and he still has not showed up. Hinata got up and started walking to the apartment. It took her a whole forty five minutes to get to the apartment. Exhausted, she climbs the stairs to Gaara's apartment. Before she went inside she glances down at the parking lot to see Gaara's car no where in sight.

_'I hope he is okay, where ever he is.'_

*******************************************************************************************

Thirty minutes passed and Hinata hears the door open. She goes to see him stumbling to the living room through the door.

"Gaara, What's wrong?"

She went up to him and smells the stench of liquor on his breath. He suddenly pulls her to him in a tight embrace.

"Gaara w-wa-"

She felt his hands go up under neath her shirt and unclasp her bra. Next he started to kiss her all over her neck.

"Gaara s-stop." she says as she tries to push him off of her.

"You really shouldn't have done that my little Hinata."

He roughly turns her around and shuts the door with his foot before he slams her against it. Dizziness overcame Hinata but she fought to stay awake.

_'This can't be happening. Gaara you promised to keep me safe, and I trusted you.'_

Tears starts to flow down her cheeks as he rips off her shirt and bra. He keeps one hand and legs against her to hold her to the his free hand is cupping her right breast. Gaara next takes her nipple into his mouth sucking it hard. She didn't want to feel this; him on her. Hinata could feel her core becoming wet.

_'Even my body is betraying me!'_

She felt betrayed by her body and Gaara

_'I knew it was too good to be true, welcome to your new hell Hinata.'_

But she wouldn't give up without a fight. She starts to struggle against his hold and she felt a blow to her right cheek. Hinata started to cry harder. Next he pins both of her wrist above her with his left hand. He unzips her pants and forces her pants and panties down her legs. Then she feels a sharp pain down there. Shukaku is thrusting into her over and over, as hard as he can. With one final thrust she fells a warm liquid enter her and run down her legs. Shukaku lets go of her and she quickly gathers her clothes while running to the bedroom and locks the door.

_'How could he do that to me!'_

Hinata walks into the shower and tries to scrub every inch of her body that was touched by him. She gently touches the back of her head where the stinging sensation was. On her finger tips was blood when she pulls her fingers back to look at them.

_'I'll never trust you again Gaara!'_

_

* * *

_OOOhhhh what has Shukaku done! Now Hinata does not trust Gaara anymore. So how will he earn her trust back and make her happy again? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Nothing to Lose but You

I know this is way late...I have no excuse *Hides under her bed* please don't kill me T_T Any who...I know some of you did not like that Sukaku took over Gaara's body and did that to hinata...but hey...it's my story. Anyway...please R & R

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**Change of Heart**

Chapter 6: Nothing to lose but you

Hinata steps out the shower and neatly wraps the white towel around her body. She walks over to the mirror that stretches the length of the entire wall. Next she grabs a nearby hand towel and wipes the fogged up mirror caused by the hot steam. The girl in the mirror was looking back at her with lavender eyes. Besides her familiar eyes, the girl in the mirror was a person she did not recognize. A sigh escapes her lips as she walks away from the mirror and opens the door to the now sun lit room.

She has been waking up early every day now for the past two weeks, and staying away from Gaara by not being inside the house all day. It was not just her; when she came home late at night…well he was not there. Only when she escapes early in the morning was when she found him asleep on the couch like always. So ok…they were avoiding each other after what happened two weeks ago. He has not spoken a word to her or touched her since that day. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that he didn't mean to do what he did. Somehow it seemed to her that he was not himself, but sill he hurt her.

"I don't hate him…I just can't trust him anymore," she said speaking out loud.

Gaara slides down the bedroom door; the words echoing in his mind.

"…_I just can't trust him anymore." _

He knew that she was upset with him, but she really didn't trust him? He mentally slaps himself; of course she didn't…not after what he…Shukaku did to her. He didn't know how Shukaku over powered him that night, but it was not going to happen again.

He quickly jumps to his feet as if something bit him in the butt. Under the coffee table were his shoes. He slips them on and grabs his car keys and bolts out the door.

Gaara glances at the clock in the car as he drives fast down the vacant streets. 7:30 AM the clock shows him. The store for his backup plan didn't open not for another hour and a half. So he decides to go to the nearest supercenter store in town.

"Hinata will not be home until 9 PM. That means that I have until noon to do all the shopping."

He almost fell through the door while lugging in then bags on each arm and a single lavender box in his hands. The small clock on the mantel chimes 1 PM. He took longer than he expected. He had no idea what to buy to clean his apartment with. Sure he knew the basic mop and broom and soap…but he had a feeling the basics would not work. He set the bags on the kitchen table and sighs. He begins to take out the food out of the other ten bags and puts them into the refrigerator. Yes he was going to attempt to cook. After a few a few minutes of rummaging through the other bags; he found the box of latex gloves, scrubbing pads, and last but not least some dish washing liquid. Gaara puts on a pair of gloves and turns to the sink holding the pads and soap. He silently prays to god to help him to get through the day. He starts to wash the dishes and almost gags at the smell of who knows how old the leftover food was. Picking up each plate or bowl with only his index and thumb fingers like it was going to give him a disease if he got any of it on him. He washes each dish one by one while taking quick short breaths when he needed to. After of almost an hour he was done; he wipes down the now sparkling stainless steel sink. Next Gaara takes off the wet gloves and gets a large gallon trash bag. Then he puts on a new set of gloves and begins to throw away the boxes and trash that littered the counter. After about five minutes you could see the now sticky marble counter. He put the full bags by the door and sprays the counter with 409 cleaner.

The click in the living room chimes again at 7 PM. Gaara steps out of the bedroom with a towel draping over his head wearing only a pair of blue jeans. After drying his hair for a minute he pulls it off and looks over the apartment. The kitchen was clean with a moped floor; the table had a new white table cloth on it. The living room floor was swept and the couch had new pillows. Heck he even went through the trouble of buying a couple of scented candles.

"Now it's time to cook dinner."

Gaara takes out a pot and fills it with water. Next he sets it on top of the gas stove and turns it on high. Then he takes the package of noodles and gently breaks them in half by the bunch into the water. While that was boiling he takes out a frying pan and sets it on top of the stove. Gaara then takes some cooking oil and not knowing how much to pour in the pan…well he pours way too much. He walks over to the freezer and takes out the package of ground meet while opening it and gently puts it into the pan. As the meet starts to make a sizzling sound as he gets a spatula and starts to stir the meet. After a minute he leaves it alone to cook. In the drawer is a wooden spoon he uses to stir the noodles with. He went into the bedroom to get a shirt when he heard some popping noises. At first he didn't think anything of it, but after a few minutes he smells smoke. Gaara rushes into the kitchen to find it on fire! He swore and ran to the sink.

She was tired of hanging out at the book store when she decided to turn in early. Hinata opens the door to Gaara cursing and trying to put out a fire. She starts to walk for the bedroom and stops turning toward him with her eyes wide.

"Hinata! Your home early!"

That's when some grease pops on Gaara's hand. He jumps back and swore again. Hinata quickly goes and gets the fire extinguisher by the door and has a hard time pulling out the pin. She feels a cold pair of hands wrap around her own.

"Hinata…don't worry. Let me handle it."

She let go and he pulls out the pin and quickly puts out the fire. Afterwards he drops the extinguisher to the floor and falls into the chair at the table. Hinata walks over to the stove and turns it off.

"Hinata I'm sorry…I-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't talk to me like you haven't done anything wrong." She whispers

There was an awfully long silence after that. Hinata not wanting to be in his presence any longer turns around and heads for the door. But a firm hand on her shoulder stops her.

"Listen to me Hinata." She could hear his voice beginning to crack.

"Give me a chance to explain."

"What is there to explain?"

She was looking over the apartment.

'_It's so clean. Did he do this all by himself?'_

"Trust me there is a lot to explain…let's talk this over dinner ok?"

'_Was that why he was trying to make dinner? _

"Why should I?"

"Please Hinata…please give me a second chance."

She glances down at his hand and notices the burn the oil made. She lets out a sigh.

'_Why do I have a heart that cares so much?"_

"Fine…But just to let you know…I don't think you are going to get the stove to work again."

His body shook with laughter

"I'm a terrible cook aren't I?"

"Terrible is an understatement."

He loosens his grip and she gently grabs his hand and forces him to get up and walk over to the sink. She turns on the foam covered sink and puts his hand under the cold water. Hinata heard him sigh a relief of pain.

"You know water is good healing for a burn."

"Hinata."

She looks up at him and sees the sadness in his eyes.

"I –"

"Look I better go get ready."

"Right. Here."

He takes his hand out from under hers and picks up the lavender box and gives it to Hinata.

"Take this…It's one of my ways saying that I'm sorry."

She set it on the table and opens it. Inside was a long white dress with lavender lilies going from the top right shoulder and across the mid section to the left bottom of the dress.

"I-It's beautiful"

What he did next, she was not prepared for. He gently grabs her hand and bends down and places light feathery kiss on her left cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you."

Speechless she took the dress and goes to the bedroom and shuts the door behind her. She shook her head and puts on the dress. A minute later she puts on a pair of silver dangly earrings; her hand absently touching her cheek. Hinata walks out of the bedroom to see Gaara waiting like he said he would. He was wearing a black dress shirt with gold stripes, making his body seem taller. He was also had on a pair of black slacks with of course black dress shoes. His hair shined in the light from the living room.

"That's what I call beautiful."

His comment made her blush and she looks at the ground.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

With that they walk out of the door and into the red GTO. Soon they come up to a restaurant called Konoha Italiano. A man came and opens her door and helps her out while Gaara met her and hands him the keys and a tip. He takes her slim arm into his muscular one.

"Relax Hinata."

It was kinda hard to do so when everyone was staring at her when she walks by. They came up to a small podium with a girl behind it who couldn't take her eyes off of Gaara.

"Two please."

"Y-yes right this way."

She led them to a very noisy area and it was a table.

"Miss could we have a private room please."

Hinata could see her practically drooling.

" Yes." She breaths out

The room they went into was VERY private. The walls were blood red with deep purple curtains and candles lit everywhere. In the center of the room was a round booth set for two. Hinata slid into the booth opposite from Gaara.

"I'll leave you for a few minutes to look over the menus."

Hinata opens the menu and is confused. All of it was in Italian.

He could see the small wrinkles forming on her for head as she stars at the menu.

"You know I could just order for you if you show me the picture of what you want."

He saw her nod and closes the menu. He wanted to hurry up and get this over with so things could go back the way they were.

'_No…I want our relationship to be stronger…I want us to be together. Hinata I love you.'_

"Listen about that night-"

Just then the door opens and the waitress comes in to order their food. He starts to speak Italian like it was his first language. The waitress looks at her and she shows Gaara what she wanted. He told her and she quickly scribbles it down. Then she spoke to Gaara and he answers her without even glancing at her.

"She asked what you would like to drink."

"Tea with lemon."

He told her and then she left and a minute later she came back and set their drinks on the table. Surprisingly he ordered the same thing.

"About that night…" He hesitated

'_Should I tell her…yes…what have I got to lose but her."_

"It was not me who done those things to you."

Hinata let out a chuckle.

"Who was it then? Santa clause?"

"No, but I have a disorder Hinata."

She just looks at him like he was a stranger.

"What?" she manages to get out

"I have a Multiple personality disorder. That night my other personality took over me and did those things to you. He has not taken over my body since I was a child. My father beat me because of my other personality. They feared Shukaku, my family, because he was so violent. So when I was me they forced me to learn how to control it."

Hinata was not saying anything only staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hinata…I would never hurt you…because…because I love you."

The waitress walks back in and sets the food on the table and is out the door in a few heart beats. Then Hinata spoke

"If what you say is true…then how come he took over your body all of the sudden?"

"I don't really know…but what I do know…It will NEVER happen again."

"I believe you."

He smiles but she could also see the sadness still in his eyes.

"I-I forgive you Gaara."

Now it was his turn to look stupid.

"You forgive me?"

"Y-Yes…like you said it was Shukaku who did it now who. Some how I known it was not you. That night I saw your eyes…they were a golden color mixed in with your teal eyes. I knew that something was wrong. Plus after that night…you never laid another hand on me. So I just knew…"

"Why didn't you say something to me the next day?"

"I was confused….I thought you betrayed me…I thought I could never trust you again."

"But you can…"

"I know that now…you are the only person who really ever cared about me."

"Eat up your food will get cold."

They arrive at the apartment around 10 PM. Gaara was so tired he could hardly walk. Hinata put her arm around his waist and helps him to his bedroom.

"Hinata…this is where you sleep."

"I know…I want you to keep you company tonight."

She set him on the bed and he immediately lay down. Hinata went to the bathroom to change into pajamas. When she came back Gaara had taken his shirt off and was wearing sweat pants. She climbs into bed and he lays down next to her in the dark. She was hesitant at first but she curls up next to him and closes her eyes. A total of 3 minutes passes with pure silence.

"Gaara?"

"Hmmm?"

"….."

He gets up and turns on the lamp light.

"What's wrong?"

She could feel the adrenalin pump her heart faster.

"I….I'm pregnant"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN.....i know most of probably saw that one coming...what will Gaara do what will he say???

well I'm thinking this story will end in the next couple of chapters...sad isn't it...

well please REVIEW....or I won't post anymore chapters *ducks at flying object aimed at her head* ok ok....would you please review


End file.
